Truth or dare at Uriah's!
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris goes to a party at Uriah's, but what happens when she has to play seven minutes in heaven with Four?XD


**Hey you guys! Here is a fanfiction about the dauntless playing truth or dare!;P DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent. In this fanfiction Tris doesn't cut her hair, Four and Tris haven't kissed yet, and Al is still alive. But so anyways here it is and I hope you like it!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm at Christina's getting ready for the truth or dare party thats gonna be happening at Uriah's. I stand there like a doll as Christina puts makeup on my face and straighten's my hair. I'm wearing a black dress that is short and strapless with a little black sweater. My high heels make me look taller as I look in the mirror. The makeup makes me look more grown up, and my push up bra makes me look like I have boobs. Christina finishes my hair and looks at me smiling.

"Tris you look awesome!" She said moving out of my way so I could see into the mirror. I looked at myself one more time, my parents would flip if they saw me wearing this.

"Come on lets go!" She said grabbing her purse. She opened the front door of her apartment and we walked out heading to the party.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we got there, there was almost everybody I knew there. There was Zeke, Uriah, Marilene, Will, Al, Lynn, Eric, Christina, Four, and five other people I didn't know.

"Okay listen up people!" Uriah said motioning for all of us to sit down. We all sat down, I sat down beside Christina and Will on the couch while Four sat in the chair near the couch.

"We will be playing truth or dare! You know the rules to truth or dare so lets just get started!" Uriah said sitting down.

"I WANNA GO FIRST!" Zeke said raising his hand. We all nodded and Zeke looked around the room like he was looking for someone to pick on.

"Al, truth or dare?" Zeke asked Al. Al looked at Zeke nervous and then spoke.

"Truth." Al said.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yelled.

"If you had to be in a relationship with anyone in this room who would it be with?" Zeke asked him. Al looked around the room and then stopped at me when he saw me.

"Tris." He says kind of shyly. I look at him and give him and evil glare. I still don't forgive him for trying to push me over the chasm.

"Tris, do you want to go out with Al?" Zeke asked me.

"Hell no." I said in a mad voice. I looked over at Al and he looked upset. I didn't really care though, I am never being in a relationship with him. I slightly look over at Four and he smirks.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Al asked her.

"Dare." She said in a deep voice.

"I dare you to get really drunk." Al said smiling.

"Okay!" Christina said reaching for the beer bottles.

"Four, Truth or dare?" Uriah said smiling devilishly.

"Dare." Four said in the deep voice he has.

"I dare you to make Tris sit on your lap for the rest of this game." Uriah said smirking.

"Sure." Four said smiling a little, motioning for me to come sit on is lap. I walk over to Four and he pulls me down and wraps his arms around my waist as I sit on his lap.

"Okay whose next?" Uriah asks.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" Eric asks in a cocky voice.

"Truth." She says.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Tris's brother?" Eric asks smiling.

"Yes." She says kind of quietly. Eric smirked and I looked at her smiling. She smiled back at me before Will asked me the question.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" Will asks me.

"Dare." I said smiling at him. I feel Four's hands tighten around my waist as I said it.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." Will said. Everyone in the room looked at me and Four and started cheering us on to go in the closet.

I looked at Four and he smiled at me. I got off of his lap and he pulled my hand into the closet. He shut the door behind us and we heard Zeke's voice through the door.

"You have seven minutes, starting... now!" Zeke said.

Four looked at me with his dark eyes and placed his hands around my hips.

Four's P.O.V.

I place my hands on Tris's small hips and lean my face closer to hers. I want to kiss her so badly and let her know that I love her but I don't know if shes ready for that yet. I just love her so much though, and I want her to know. I've loved her ever since I first saw her and I want to be there for her. I love how shes brave, kind, and smart. I love everything about her. She understands me and even when I took her into my stimulation she didn't look at me like a kicked puppy, she looked at me as if I were strong. I love how she smiles at me with her beautiful face and how small body is pressed up against mine right now.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Four?" She asks wrapping her arms around my neck. I really want her even more now that she just did that, but I don't want to push her.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" I ask. I know I'm blushing but I don't even care.

"Yes." She says whispering against my lips. I lean in and kiss her and she kisses me back, placing her hands in my hair. I feel my little friend "twitch" in excitement as she deepens the kiss. I break away from the kiss and push her up against the wall to where she places her legs around my hips. my hips grind myself against her a little and I think I hear a moan from her but I can't tell if it is a moan. We keep kissing, feeling each other as we do so. My lips break away from the kiss as I look her in the eyes.

"I have something to tell you." I said smiling a little. She smiles at me and I continue to talk.

"I might be in love with you. I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though." I say quietly.

Tris's P.O.V.

"I might be in love with you. I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though." He says smiling.

"Thats sensible of you." I say smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressed behind my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," He says. "And I just don't want to frighten you." I laugh a little.

"Then you should know better." I say smiling.

"Fine." He spoke. "Then I love you."

**That was the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it and please leave a review!;P I'll be back with the next chapter soon!:D **


End file.
